Nicknames
by peacelovesunshine
Summary: Angela looks back on accidentally calling Andy her old - boyfriend's nickname.


"Oh D". Oh God, that was so stupid. Why Angela had said that she had no idea. She kept going back to that memory of Andy's groping hands on her neck and his lips on her ears and cheeks. She knew he was just trying to be sweet, by why did he have to be so disgusting about it? Angela felt violated as these shenanigans preceded, and the worst part of it was she wasn't stopping him. Maybe if she just got used to Andy being romantic, she could trick herself into falling in love?

No. Never, ever ever and she knew that. The best she could do was just pray for the best and look away. Well, maybe if she closed her eyes a little bit and pretended she wasn't there. That worked for a while, but she could just keep hearing the name "Andy. Andy. Andy." in her head. It was a nightmare, and there was no waking up. She had never done something like this before, let a man kiss her against her will. She'd been struggling with her moral values all week and came to only one conclusion:

Dating Andrew Bernard goes against everything she cares and believes about, but she has to do it to get over Dw...Sprinkles.Lying is not something Angela approves of, but she might as well try to use it to her advantage with another thing she dis-approves. While she was closing her eyes with those thoughts of Andy all over her, she just let her mind wander to a better place. She imagined a quaint, country house. The rooms were tidy and small. The shelves and cupboards were located in the middle of the wall, whereas she would need a chair to reach them in a real home. Outside, there was a field of beautiful grass. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the Bible when she saw a figure at the doorframe. In her perfect dream - world, in Angela Martin's fantasies, Dwight was walking into the door, holding Sprinkles in his arms.

He was glowing. Never had Angela seen Dwight happier, even the cat was purring in his arms. She stood up from the table with a smile on her face as well. Dwight gently set the cat down and they embraced. It was the best hug Angela had ever received in her entire life. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh D." Andy stopped kissing her. He shot upwright, likea surge of electricity went through him. He had a puzzled look on his face as he said, "D?" Angela had snapped out of her dream world like Andy, and faced him with a look of shock on her face. There was an awkward pause between the two of them as Angela tried to think of an excuse. "Um," she said baffled, "D...as in...Andy! D, like, An-DEEEEE." Angela kept a pretty straight - face. Andy was dumb enough to buy this, and sure enough he did. "Ooooh...kinda like a nickname.", he concluded.

Their date was on Friday. It was Tuesday afternoon, and Angela was still fretting over her accidental slip. "Oh, D. Oh, D." She just couldn't stop thinking about it. Her though process was interrupted by Andy who appeared by her desk. "Hey, Angela, listen um...I've got something to ask you." Angela looked around to see if anybody was watching, and the office seem to be in their usual dull. "Fine," she said, "What?". "Well," Andy started, "I just wanted to know what wasthat cute little nickname you called me?". Now, Angela has a very fine head on her shoulders, but something inside her just made her want to stand up and scream, "I didn't give YOU that nickname, I gave DWIGHT that nickname because he is twice the man that you'll ever be! Stop taking Dwight's joy away!" It was true. Andy took Dwight's old job for a moment, Andy took away Dwight's gift to Angela. Andy took away Dwight's girlfriend and now he's taking away his old nickname? What kind of sicko does that?! Instead, Angela took a deep breath and said calmly, "D. I called you D." Andy had a stupid grin on his face as he said, "Right - o!" and went back to his desk. Angela just sat there for a moment or two, just thinking, before finally turning back to her desk...where she saw Kevin and Oscar whisper something and snicker to themselves


End file.
